Gank The Teacher
by flutterby cupcake
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title! This is, in a way, a crossover fic with my original work. Sam and Dean get a call to help a group of teenagers fight a teacher who seems to be possessed. Set in series 5/book 1. Rated T because Carter's mouth makes Dean seem polite.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I'm a little stuck with my other two fanfics at the moment (the plot from Sammy has just up and left my brain! And the Cas/Cass one is a little difficult for me to write, it's too big a challenge atm) but I had this idea the other day. I don't like to be one to ask for reviews, but I'd be really interested to see what people make of it … I'm including the characters from my own writing. So where I don't own any of Team Free Will, or Supernatural … I do own Carter, Lambrini, Becki, Thomas, Fearn, and anyone else included in the fanfic who is not otherwise part of Supernatural. I'm a little nervous about putting them out there in this way, which is why I'd really appreciate feedback. I intended for this to only be a one shot … I don't think Dean and Carter would survive for long in each other's presence! I think this is going to be in three parts though. Thanks for taking the time to read (and review?) This is set around the fifth season of the show, and towards the end of the first of my books.**

The black Chevy rolled through the sand-dusted streets, creeping along as though the driver was unsure of their destination.

'I hate hunting in high schools,' the driver growled, glaring at the road like it had personally offended him. The passenger sighed, settling back in his seat and running a hand through his long, messy, brown hair.

'You said you wanted to take it easy. A nice, easy hunt. And this is a basic possession case, easy as pie. Maybe you just forgot, since at the mention of pie-' the passenger looked across the car, to where the driver was grinning, rubbing the stubble on his chin, his whole demeanor suddenly transported. Yep, this had happened last time too, the mere mention of pie had distracted him from the actual situation.

'So, what do we got?' The driver asked, clearing his throat and reverting back to type as he turned down a new block, past a whitewashed chapel.

'A girl called Becki Evans phoned Bobby, she says one of the teachers is acting strangely. That's all she gave Bobby. But we checked her out, grade average 4.0, environmentalist, pretty popular. Her father owns a small chain of hotels and a few casino's in Vegas. She seems kosher'

'So we're doing this on the word of some rich hippie? Boy I feel good about that.' The driver growled again, his focus returned. 'You know, we're this close to Vegas, we should have an extra Vegas week to make up for this stupid trip. You owe me, Sammy.'

Sam sighed, shuffling the papers on his lap in agitation. As angry as his brother seemed, Sam knew that they needed an ordinary, run-of-the-mill ghost possession to catch some kind of a break from the impending apocalypse.

'Fine, Dean, but can we concentrate? We need to find Becki, and then we can find the ghost and do the usual. And once it's gone, you can be up to your neck in strippers and booze.'

Dean, the driver, grunted in agreement, and pulled up to a gate blocking the road.

'How rich is this chick?' Dean muttered, as a guard left the small booth connected to the gates and ambled over to the car. 'Sammy?'

'On it,' Sam breathed, and wound his window down, smiling innocently at the approaching guard. 'Hi, I think we're a little lost. We're looking for the Evans' place?'

He blinked his huge eyes up at the guard, who seemed unfazed.

'You're not related to Carter, are you?' The guard folded his arms. 'I swear there's no end to those boys.'

Sam didn't need the nudge to the ribs that Dean gave him.

'Yes, yes, we are. We're Carter's cousins. Sam and Dean Evans.'

The guard started laughing, shaking his head.

'You're Carter's brothers all right,' he paused for a moment, listening to the faint strains of music coming from the radio. 'Probably taught him all he knows about music, I guess? And old cars … look for his mustang. You'll find Carter at Becki's house.'

The guard walked away, pressing a button to release the gate. Dean pulled the Impala through slowly, waiting until the guard was out of earshot.

'What the hell was that?' Dean grunted.

'I thought he was saying we must be there for Carter Evans, like Becki's brother? He must be her boyfriend. We'll just change the story for everyone until we find her.'

'Do you even know what she looks like?' Dean rolled his eyes.

'I guess we're just looking for a hippie chick.' Sam replied sarcastically. 'Wait, red mustang!'

Sam pointed down one of the long driveways, to where a small red car was parked in front of a sprawling mansion.

'Sixty-eight. Good year,' Dean nodded his appreciation. 'Becki's got good taste in guys.'

'Dean, she's fifteen. Total jailbait. Forget about it.'

'I'm just saying,' Dean shrugged, parking the Impala beside the Windsor. 'That is a sweet ride for a teenager.'

They climbed out of the Impala, and Dean took his time looking over the other car, caressing the lines of the vehicle.

'Hey,' a teenage boy called out, striding over to them. 'Who the fuck are you?'

Dean looked around as Sam pushed his hair back, squaring up to the auburn-haired, freckled boy, who was about as tall as Dean's nose.

'We're Carter's brothers. But we're really here to see Becki,' Sam gave his most innocent look, his mouth poker straight and his eyes full of sincerity. The freckled kid in front of him snorted.

'Like fuck you are. You're not getting anywhere near Becki.'

'Uh, Sam?' Dean started, realizing who this boy might be. Sam waved his hand back, to shut Dean up. Dean focused back on the car, letting Sam dig his hole.

'Sorry, it's Becki's brother, right? Look, I know how it is, I look out for my brothers too. But Becki's asked us to come over here and-'

'You're not my brothers,' The boy narrowed his eyes. 'I get it, funny joke, we're a big family. You wanna try any more? How about our last name being Irish huh? Goes well with the hair and freckles, right? Or we must be Catholic, do my parents know what a condom is, haha? I can actually keep track of my relatives, thanks. And stop giving me the mental of my parents doing it, that's fucking sick.'

Sam turned to look at Dean as Dean looked up, away from the car. He smirked as Sam 's cheek twitched, and they said at the same time 'Carter'. Sam sounded annoyed, and Dean was chuckling as he spoke. Sam turned back to Carter, who was now glaring at Dean standing so close to his car.

'Okay, sorry, the guard thought … Becki did call for us anyhow. Well, she called our friend Bobby Singer. You ever heard of him?'

Carter's attention was still focused on Dean, who was now leaning into the car, which was easy to do as the soft top was down.

'Dude, get your hands off my car,' Carter spat, ignoring Sam completely. Dean stood up straight, raising his hands to shoulder level as if in surrender.

'Sorry. You know, I could have a look at her, make sure she's running good …' Dean stopped talking as he took in Carter's filthy look, and Sam's exasperated one. He decided to take charge of the situation, since Sam was getting absolutely nowhere with this Carter kid. 'Look, we got off to a bad start. Becki called Bobby for a favour, and he sent us. Do you go to school with her?'

Carter folded his arms, glaring at them. Dean rolled his eyes, and decided to play bad cop. Carter was really grating on him, already.

'Listen, kid, you can act like a dick all you want to, but we're both taller, stronger, and far more angry than you could ever hope to try to be. So drop the shitty act for five seconds. Your friend Becki needs us, so get over yourself and do something for her.'

Carter scowled, but unfolded his arms and reached into his back pocket to find his phone. He pressed a few buttons on the touch screen, and waited as it rang.

'Hey, it's me … yeah I know I did, but there's these two asshats sat by my car, blocking it in and saying you called them … I don't know, older than college. Your usual type … fine.'

He hung up, and Sam traded an awkward look with Dean. Did Carter really just imply that fifteen-year-old Becki liked older men?

'She's on her way now. This better be good.'

'Uh-huh. Can you move your piece of crap now? I gotta go.'

Dean started to move towards Carter, his hands curling into fists, but Sam held him back.

'It's not worth it. He's trying to get to you.'

'Well, it's working! No one insults Baby!'

The door to the mansion opened before Dean could make any move he'd regret, and a short girl with a mass of wavy, honey-blonde hair drifted out, her wedge shoes clacking slightly against the tarmac of the drive as she reached the two men and her friend. She looked at them all for a long moment, and Sam bit back a comparison to Luna Lovegood. Although, maybe a joke like that would break the tension between Carter and Dean.

'Which one of you is Bobby?' the girl asked, and Sam was surprised to hear that, although there was a certain dreamy quality to her voice, she definitely seemed switched on.

'You're Becki?' Sam asked eagerly, suddenly aware of just how much time they were wasting. Sam ignored Dean muttering "looking for a hippie" and focused on her instead. 'I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean. Bobby should have told you about us. We're here to help with your teacher. Why don't you tell us about her?'

'God, Becki, you called someone about that? I told you, it's just your imagination. Did Thomas give you some horror book or something recently?' Carter sounded tired, like they'd discussed this a thousand times.

'No,' Becki rolled her eyes, and turned back to Sam. Sam had to guess that she was employing the same tactics he was, and ignoring her hotheaded friend. 'She's called Ms Hanly, and she's-'

'She's a bitch. She's always been a bitch, she will always be a bitch. What, were you hiring these guys to off her or something?'

Becki acted like Carter had never interrupted.

'She's always been tough, but pretty fair. I think she just wants kids to be the best that they can be, you know? So she marks hard and you have to work your ass off for good grades. Anyway, so lately, she's been off. Like, she keeps talking about all this weird God stuff, saying the devil has risen, and she's failing kids on stupid things. Not wanting to learn about the devil in physics class. Wearing a crucifix. Carter's girlfriend got kicked out of class for standing up for her faith. It's just … weird. And then this guy who deals on the craps table at one of Dad's casinos said he knew someone who could help, and told me to call Bobby. I just figured he was some faith healer or something.'

'In a way, he is. And we are. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry that she's scared you.' Sam smiled kindly at Becki, who beamed back.

'Brother,' Dean muttered. Carter snorted.

'Try dating a member of the God squad. I still get a rendition of how Ms Hanly's a bitch, every time I try and make out with Claude.'

Dean looked around as Carter jumped into his car, clearly not wanting to use this as an opportunity to bond. He started up the mustang, revving the engine pointedly, waiting impatiently for Sam to finish talking to Becki.

'We'll come to your school tomorrow, check it out. You don't have to worry any more, okay?' Sam promised, holding her shoulder reassuringly. She beamed up at him as he let go, and walked over to the Impala, climbing in as Dean did the same.

Dean backed out of the driveway slowly, laughing at the impatient glare on Carter's face as Carter inched the Windsor so close to the Impala that they were almost touching. Sam shook his head in exasperation, thinking how eerily alike Carter and Dean seemed to be. When they finally got out of the gated community, Dean started talking.

'Okay, when you said possession, I assumed you meant a ghost.'

'I assumed that too, but it definitely sounds like a demon possession instead. Same rules apply though, right? Iron, salt, the usual.'

'Okay, and how are we getting in?' Dean asked, scanning the roads once again for a motel they could use.

'We both left high school before we graduated. We're signing on for their AHSD program.'

'You're kidding me, right?' Dean spluttered. 'Going back to high school?'

'Just until the job's done, Dean. It'll be a week, tops.'

Dean glared at the road ahead, and then swung onto the highway, heading into Vegas. Sam sighed, but didn't comment on the change in direction. Dean clearly knew how close they were, and had every bit of faith that they could get back in time for school the next morning.

The car was virtually silent until they entered Las Vegas, when Dean finally spoke up.

'Look up Becki's dad's hotels. We're staying. And find out that douchebag Carter's last name. We're checking in for free as his brothers.'

Sam smirked. Yeah, that would definitely work for him. He did a quick Google search on his cell phone for the closest hotel, and flipped through his papers for information on Carter.

'So tonight, we're Sam and Dean Fennigan. Think you can handle that?'

'Did he misspell that?' Dean snorted. Sam carried on flipping through the notes.

'No, but apparently his grandfather did. Or he had really bad handwriting and there was a clerical error. Think you can be from Pittsburgh for the night? It's where a lot of their cousins live.'

Dean nodded, pulling the car up to the valet. Sam made to speak, but thought the best of it, making an odd croaking noise instead. Dean smiled at the valet as he climbed out and grabbed his duffel bag.

'Hey, can you park her up for me? Choose your tip, and put it on the Fennigan tab.' Dean tossed the Impala keys over. The valet eyed him suspiciously, but moved silently into the car as Sam wrestled his two rucksacks out. He made a squeal as he spun the tires before heading off.

'Everyone knows the Fennigan tab is really the Evans tab. Just FYI.' One of the other valets informed Dean snottily. 'You just basically told him to fuck himself if he wanted a tip.'

Dean shrugged, and dragged Sam into the hotel's plush foyer.

'Is everyone a raging dick in this town?' he growled.

'Focus, Dean. Demon-possessed high school teacher, remember?' Sam muttered back, and headed to the reception to sweet talk the clerk there into giving them the best room possible for free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this is kind of getting away from me! I really hope people do read and review, even if it's to tell me Carter is an almighty douchebag (you have no idea), as I said in my last chapter, apart from the obvious Supernatural characters, the characters in this are my own creation so I'd really appreciate any feedback you may have on them. Thank you for reading x**

* * *

Sam was up early the next morning, standing over the foot of Dean's bed and flicking through his iPod, shaking his head as he did so. They were running out of time before they needed to be at the school, and Dean still wasn't awake. Sam had decided, as he was running out of options, to find the most obnoxious track possible on his iPod, and use that to wake Dean.

He finally found what he was looking for, and turned the volume up as loud as possible before pressing play. Dean shot up into a sitting position, his eyes bulging slightly, as he heard the loud, jangling, tune.

'What the hell was that?' Dean demanded, enunciating every word for emphasis. Sam smirked, pleased with himself.

'Skrillex. And you have like, ten minutes to get ready for school.' Sam folded his arms, slightly muffling the computerized screeching. 'I bought us some clothes to blend in better.' He seemed pleased with himself. Dean gave him a look which clearly wished Sam a painful death.

'Dude, you signed us up for the Adult programme, I am not wearing jeans so tight they were made for a Barbie doll or acting like I like one of those douchebag new bands.'

As Dean spoke, he wriggled out of the massive bed, throwing on his usual jeans and shirt. Sam double checked his rucksack for everything they needed, pausing momentarily as he did so.

'There's no metal detectors at this school, right?' he voiced his concern. Dean adjusted the collar of his denim overshirt.

'It's high school Sammy, not prison.' He grabbed his own rucksack. 'High school's worse, most kids did nothing to get a sentence, and they all do the same time. Let's go.' He paused on his way out of the door. 'Can we grab a coffee anywhere around here?'

Sam smirked, and followed Dean out of the door, down into the lobby and out to the car valet. Dean handed a fifty to the guy on duty, the same guy as the night before, and ignored Sam's smirk as the guy hurried away to fetch the Impala. It came screeching up after a minute, and Dean barely let the valet climb out before he was inside, gunning the engine while he waited for Sam to climb in. They squealed as they drove away, Dean keeping an eye out for a Drive Thru where he could pick up a coffee and some breakfast, the greasier the better.

* * *

The bell was trilling out around the school grounds as Sam and Dean pulled up in the student lot, Dean intentionally parking too close to a familiar red Mustang Windsor for either Sam to get out of the Impala comfortably, or Carter to get in to his. Dean cut the engine and allowed Sam to chivy him along, out of the car and into the building. They were both gripping notebooks and pens that Sam had bought that morning while Dean slept on, fighting through the teenagers who were swarming into the building, trying to avoid being late to class.

They picked their way through to the office, Sam leaning across the counter at one of the receptionists and giving her his most innocent smile.

'Hello,' he looked down at her name badge. 'Claire. My friend and I enrolled recently on the adult diploma program, I don't suppose you have our schedules?'

The receptionist seemed unfazed by Sam's flirty behavior, and searched the desk for the correct slips of paper.

'Names?'

'Sam McCartney. Dean Harrison.'

The receptionist nodded, and handed Sam the correct paperwork.

'Your first class started two minutes ago, you'll need passes to get in. First period is English with Mr Ross, second period is physics with Ms Hanly. You may be mixed in with the young adults in some of your classes, please don't hit on the cheerleaders. It's still a felony.'

Sam looked around pointedly at Dean, who raised his eyebrows and pulled his head back, as if to say "Who? Me?" Sam shook his head in exasperation, and turned back to the receptionist as she flourished the passes.

'Got it. Thank you, Claire.'

And with that, Sam pulled Dean out into the hallway.

'McCartney and Harrison? Seriously, Sam, that was the best you could come up with? You couldn't make me Lennon?'

Sam was peering at their schedules, reading the door numbers as he passed, trying to work out where they were headed first, and even more importantly, where Becki was. She was the key to this job after all, and with only forty minutes of English class to prepare before they met the teacher herself, they didn't have much time for research.

He finally spotted her, in one of the chemistry labs, sitting next to a girl with short, spiky, white-blonde hair. He waved through the window, and Becki sat up, looking a little confused. The door opened, and the teacher gave Sam an annoyed look. Dean stepped forward, hoping his particular brand of intimidation would work on this teacher.

'I need to speak with Rebecca Evans. It's important.' He squared his shoulders, like he wouldn't take anything but 'yes' for an answer. The teacher looked back at him for a moment.

'More important than expanding the minds of my sophomore class?' The teacher said drily. Dean stood a little straighter, his whole aura crackling with energy. He really hoped he could improvise.

'Ma'am, if you will let me speak to Becki for five minutes then I can guarantee that your entire class will be focused for the rest of the period,' Dean faked a winsome smile as he looked around the class, his eyes falling on Carter and the small blonde girl who sat beside him.

'You have three minutes. Go.'

Dean didn't need telling twice, setting off down the aisle and pausing beside Becki.

'I need more info on this teacher,' Dean whispered, glancing around as he spoke just in case there was any hint of a threat or problem.

'Mrs Grace?' Becki blinked. Carter sniggered from the seat behind her, and Dean made a huge effort not to spring forward and hit the guy.

'Ms Hanly. She's taking the adult class next period-'

'I'm in that class. So are my friends. Meet us outside this room at the bell and we'll tell you what we can. I don't know what else you need.'

'Does the classroom smell bad when she's in there? Like sulfur?'

Becki cocked her head, like she was considering the question but didn't have all the information needed. Dean realized that she probably had little idea of what sulfur smelled like, even though they were in a freaking chemistry lab.

'It's like rotten eggs. Real bad.' Becki was nodding earnestly at Dean's comparison.

'What's she said about the apocalypse?' Dean urged, as the teacher at the front of the classroom called out that Dean's time was up. He bit back his groan, and sauntered back to the front of the classroom, saluting the teacher as he passed her.

'Thanks for the time.' He smiled, and let Sam pull him out into the empty hallway.

'Well?' Sam urged.

'Oh yeah, definitely a demon possession. Becki said she and her friends are in the class next period, we need to get as much info as we can from them, as quickly as we can, and then gank that mother before she hurts anyone.'

Sam nodded, his fingers running along his waistband subconsciously. Of course, he and Dean were both packing. They lurked out in the hallway until the bell finally rang, descending on Becki as soon as she was out of the Chemistry lab door.

'Okay, Dean, Sam, these are my friends, you know Carter-'

'There's no time for this,' Dean cut Becki off. 'Sam and me, we think we know what we're dealing with here, and it's important that we sort this out now. You need to spill everything you know.'

Becki's face seemed to crumble into itself, and Carter stepped forward, squaring up to Dean, as one of the girls in her clique threw their arms around her.

'You don't have to be such a dick. Becki's one of the nicest, sweetest people on the planet and I swear if you make her cry I will find some way to kick your ass.'

Dean looked like he was ready to hit Carter, all over again, and Sam stepped in quickly, moving between the boy and the man to stop it becoming physical.

'Look, I'm sorry about my brother, but he does know what he's talking about,' Sam looked to Becki, his expression softened to try and convey some sympathy. 'Becki, I'm sure your friends are wonderful, and worthy of you, and-'

'We don't have time for this crap,' Dean growled.

'-and it's great to meet them, but Dean and I, we're worried that someone could get hurt. It's kind of our job to make sure people stay safe. And if we're right, your teacher could be about to hurt someone.'

'Sam,' Dean warned. Sam sighed, but carried on. Yes, he knew that Dean felt pressed for time because, mainly, he hated being in high school, but Sam also knew that the best way forward was not to insult the people asking for help.

'Now, you said you smelled sulfur. Can you tell us anything else?' Becki shook her head, and let one of her friends pull her closer into their hug. 'Okay. We're going to walk with you to that class now, okay? I want you and your friends to do me a favour, and ignore us. You don't know us. You sit as far away from her as you can and leave us to work our magic, okay?'

'Thanks, Sam,' she gave a watery smile, and let her friends lead her along the hallway. Dean punched Sam in the arm as they followed.

'The hell, dude?' Dean's voice sounded as though it couldn't get any lower.

'I know you wanna gank the demon, and I do too, but come on, don't piss off the people we're helping. They're just kids, Dean.'

Dean sighed, and rubbed his head as though he were exhausted.

'Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this show on the road.'

They walked into the classroom, and slammed into two of the teenagers, who were standing just inside the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them.

A girl with brown hair and a blood-stained cheerleader uniform was disemboweled over the teacher's desk. In blood, on the whiteboard behind the desk, was a short message.

"Sam and Dean Winchester: You're next."

Sam groaned as one of the girls began to cry. Dean leaned closer into his brother.

'I think we need a new plan.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed hastily, then began herding the class out of the door as quickly as he could.


End file.
